


Love Again

by Jeno_nojaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeno_nojaem/pseuds/Jeno_nojaem
Summary: Wherein two teenage boys just experienced their first heartbreak and them trying (not) to get back together.





	1. The Bitterness of an Ex

**Author's Note:**

> My first au so please be soft for me and also english isnt my first language so you may find a lot of grammatical errors and auch anyways. Jaemin is so whipped and insecure so please protect him :((

**** **_It was the most painful thing to feel for Jaemin, it was the most painful scenery for Jeno to see. Love. It can turn everyone's heart into ash. But the two never talked about their heartbreaks; they just, go with it._ **

****

  
  


I think I’m in trouble (This time)

Is it supposed to be like this?...

…

It was a peaceful day for Jaemin. He's still on summer break, spending it not so nicely as his mother told him the other day scolding him for just lying down the whole day and holding his cellphone doing god knows what. Jaemin just shrugged his shoulders;  _ yesterday was yesterday.  _ He thought.

"Mom I'm gonna go out." He shouted through the hallways even though he knew that his mom will nag about how he should stay at home since it's too hot outside and how he would complain about his skin tone later. But she also scolds him about lying down and not doing anything, right?  _ Better do something than nothing, _ the latter shrugged his shoulders once again picking up some clothes on the floor, putting them in the hamper next to his dresser, he then picked a thin cotton like longsleeve that he bought last autumn when he and his friend hang out together that day, he remembered they were at the mall for the upcoming birthday of one of their friends: Yangyang, but ended up buying the long sleeve shirt instead of a gift that he ended up just giving a scarf that he made for a week saying that effort counts since he spent his extra allowance for the said shirt. He laughed at the thought and looked at his dresser feeling the fabrics of his clothes through his fingertips.

He then picked up a tight jeans from the floor and pair of ugly boots that his father bought for him. Jaemin was okay not until Renjun messaged him asking where he is and how the latter and his other friends are waiting for him. He replied asking them if they could wait for a few more minutes since he's still preparing. Receiving a "drop your phone and prepare then, stop texting you idiot." He obeyed the older, smirking.

Once he got out of the shower he once again checked his phone if any of his friends texted him in his dismay they were none.

….

The next few minutes is a mess Jaemin shouting he'll be back soon, Renjun dragging him out of the door, Haechan screaming; "I dont have all day to buy this limited edition figurine of moomin" and Renjun choking Haechan once they were free from the premises of the Nas'

"Now shut up, lets' now walk peacefully please." The oldest pleaded, Jaemin's eyebrows furrowed when he heard the word 'walk'.

"Excuse me I thought Chenle will pick us up, what do you mean 'walk'?" Jaemin asked, walking isn't his favorite thing to do in a summer under the sun in 30° degrees celsius.

"I swear Renjun I'm gonna faint." Jaemin complained, fanning himself with his hand dramaticaly.

"As I said earlier, shut up. Jeno will pick us up since Chenle can't go because of his piano lessons." 

"Okay who now?" Jaemin then stopped walking swinging his head at Renjun's direction that may or may not gave him a whiplash.

"Ohh I see it now, you're STILL obssesed with Jeno huh? It's been what a year? Move on bitch." Haechan then said walking the same phase as Jaemin, mocking the younger. Renjun huffed "as if.. he will never recover from his first love" the latter laughed after his statement leaving Jaemin no words to fire back.

Cause it's true Jaemin still wants Jeno and it's not even a secret, it's the reality. He still likes Jeno after a year of break up he still likes no love the latter still.

Not long after the bickering stopped they arrived at the small convenience store, Jeno arrived them stepping out of the store with chips and beverages in hand and waving at the tinted window of Jeno's car.

"Get in, Mark is texting me non stop because of this book he asked me to buy for him" Jeno shouted once he rolled down the window, the three young men doesn't waste any second and get inside the car.

"Buy it himself then." Jaemin bitterly whispered but make sure the one that's holding the wheel can hear it. A few snickered was heard from both sides of Jaemin, the two boys was looking at each other, knowingly. 


	2. Love Is not That Easy Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Haechan is finally helping and Renjun is no where to be found.

It was the most painful thing to feel for Jaemin, it was the most painful scenery for Jeno to see. Love. It can turn everyone's heart into ash. But the two never talked about their heartbreaks; they just, go with it.

It was when they're inside the moomin store Renjun really loves when Haechan tapped Jaemin' shoulder that examining the shelves of moomin plushies he has been staring at for a couple of minutes…

"You good? You've been staring at that plush for what five minutes now? Jaem, I know you aren't normal but please act like one, for me yeah?" Jaemin digged up his brain trying to think of a come back to the youngman who's standing behind him, smiling like a cheshire cat. Enjoying teasing him. 

"What about you shut up yeah?" the boy turned around, slapped Haechan's chest smiling forcefully resulting for his cheeks to ache. 

"Nope, I'm just trying to help you, you know?" 

"You're helping me with what now?" the white with round eyes and cute little ears but lacking of nose and even a mouth that Renjun watched as a kid on tv with his grandma every time he visit her whenever the boy have a chance, already forgotten. The two lads just look at each others' eyes the one with the pink hair is holding up a curious but threatening gaze while the other latter just look like he's about to snort any minute now. 

The staring game came to an end when Jeno's figure caught Haechan's attention the young lad immediately point Jaemin's body where the other young lad with skinny jeans and simple white t shirt with a pair of adidas shoes is standing, Jeno's body built really got buffer than before, his shoes has been wore to many times that the sole of became a bit worn. But the latter just still look so hot just standing checking out a plushy with a brunette hair but properly pony tailed but its eyebrows meeting at the center, its green eyes looks so imitating while wearing a red long-sleeved and a pink bow tie that looks so scary for Jaemin. But what caught Jaemin's attention more is Jeno is holding a moominpappa that is as big as Jeno's half body. 

"To whom do you think will he give that? Hmm." Haechan speaking like hes the demon whispering things to Jaemin, well he is, except that he's the soft little devil. 

"If I were you I'm gonna ask him, then if he says its for Mark, tell him that you want one too." the little devil whispered again, instigating his friend.

"And what if he doesn't want to buy me one?" the friend just shrugged still staring and almost like he can make a hole if he stare any more longer..

"Love don't come easy nana, that's not that easy, isn't it sweetie?" Haechan smiled sweetly. But deep down Jaemin knows it's bitter sweet. We can't have all that we want huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh I didnt proofread anything so if you see any grammatical errors please ignore them, also feel free to criticize my work im not really good. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Also i didnt proofread anything so please bear with me see u next chapter :))


End file.
